robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat F
Heat F of Robot Wars: The Third Wars was the sixth of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. The episode featuring Heat F was originally broadcast on January 14, 2000 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 3.85 million viewers, a decrease of 2.28 million viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked eighth in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 10-16 January. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Mortis vs. Ming Mortis advanced towards Ming quickly and hit it with the axe, before activating the lifter and glancing the disc of Ming with it, causing sparks to fly. Ming, seemingly struggling with mobility, was lifted over by Mortis, causing the saw to detach from Ming spectacularly. Having defeated its opponent, Mortis turned its attention to the House Robots by going towards Matilda and hammering it. Dead Metal and Shunt came in quickly with the former clutching Mortis' rear and the latter hitting Mortis with its axe. Dead Metal then backed away which allowed Shunt to charge Mortis towards the arena wall and tip over; it self-righted, but Dead Metal and Shunt combined once more and pushed it into the pit. Winner: Mortis Vector vs. T 2 T 2 had the faster start, but Vector did not seem to be moving at all and was billowing large amounts of smoke. T 2 came in with a couple of slams with Vector still struggling for movement. Vector rolled forwards, but then stopped again on a set of spikes which impaled it multiple times. T 2 eventually nudged Vector into Matilda's CPZ, but for some reason, T 2 drove away, backed onto the edge of the pit and rolled in. The House Robots then closed in on Vector, Shunt axing the lifting arm and ripping off a panel. The judges decided that T 2 had won, as Vector had been immobilised long enough to be considered out before T 2 pitted itself. Winner: T 2 The Darke Destroyer vs. Sgt. Meikle This match was slow compared to the previous two. Sgt. Meikle brought its axe down, but it was too slow and did nothing more than scrape The Darke Destroyer. When The Darke Destroyer brought its blade into play, it scratched the shell of Sgt. Meikle. Although Sgt. Meikle used the axe once more, it continued to cause little trouble. The blade of The Darke Destroyer stopped twice on impact. Sgt. Meikle pushed The Darke Destroyer towards Matilda, but in doing so, overstepped its mark and went into the CPZ itself. It backed away as Matilda charged out and continued to weather the hits from Darke Destroyer's blade, while its own axe weapon was not working properly and its spike was underneath The Darke Destroyer's clearance. At the end of the fight, The Darke Destroyer's blade then folded in on itself, just before time ran out. The judges gave the fight to The Darke Destroyer. Winner: The Darke Destroyer Gravedigger vs. Manic Mutant Manic Mutant starting brightly, getting a early glancing blow in at the side of Gravedigger before getting in behind and attempting to shove it. Gravedigger dug in though, and this forced Manic Mutant to back away. Manic Mutant then retreated in order to line up another drive towards Gravedigger and slammed into the side of it. Manic Mutant still struggled to force Gravedigger back a sufficient distance though, and backed away again. Manic Mutant drove at Gravedigger once more, but this time, the front of Gravedigger was facing it, and as a result, it shot up the front of Gravedigger's wedge. Gravedigger fired its flipping arm, but Manic Mutant wasn't in line with the Gravedigger weapon, so it missed. After repositioning slightly, Manic Mutant was now in the right position, and Gravedigger threw Manic Mutant over, immobilising it. Cease was called straight afterwards. Although, extra footage had then shown Gravedigger pushing the overturned Manic Mutant towards the pit, and finally dumping it in. But, because of time constraints this scene was omitted. Winner: Gravedigger Round 2 Mortis vs. Gravedigger Mortis immediately charged at Gravedigger, catching it broadside on and axing it multiple times. Gravedigger backed away, with Mortis continuing to pressure Gravedigger, forcing it into Shunt. Mortis lifted Gravedigger up, which allowed Shunt to carve a crevasse into Gravedigger. Mortis then stopped lifting Gravedigger and instead decided to push Gravedigger further into Shunt's CPZ. Shunt managed to record another axe blow on Gravedigger, before Gravedigger finally escaped. Mortis attempted to go after Gravedigger again, but skirted too close to Shunt's CPZ, with the House Robot axing it as a result. Mortis then got stuck on a set of arena spikes while Shunt lifted it up with the scoop. This allowed Gravedigger to get underneath Mortis and then thrust it over. Shunt pushed Mortis away from the CPZ, who then landed back on its tracks. Mortis and Gravedigger then clashed head on and a brief pushing match ensued. Mortis backed away after a short period, and then as it scarred Gravedigger with another axe attack, the right hand track locked up and it couldn't move freely. Mortis flailed away with its axe and spun around in circles, before Gravedigger wedged under and flipped Mortis over, and, before Mortis could self-right, nudged it into the pit, prompting massive cheers from everyone in the pits. Gravedigger then attacked the House Robots, managing to partly dislodge Matilda's shell. Shunt slammed its axe into Gravedigger's shell, and the battle ended, with the fall of the second of Series 2's semi-finalists. :Winner: Gravedigger The Darke Destroyer vs. T 2 T 2 started by slamming into The Darke Destroyer before nearly continuing into Shunt's CPZ. It turned, and attacked The Darke Destroyer side on, pushing it around in circles before The Darke Destroyer broke free. T 2 continued to pursue The Darke Destroyer, pushing it into Dead Metal. Dead Metal's blade caused a shower of sparks, before it let go. After taking damage from Dead Metal's saw, The Darke Destroyer escaped and landed glancing blows, but was pushed back towards Shunt by T 2. T 2 drove into a flame jet and both robots escaped. Another clash caused the blade to buckle T 2's front ram, and other blows landed on the side and wheels. T 2 pushed into The Darke Destroyer, raising its own front off the ground, but its rear-mounted wheels allowed it to push The Darke Destroyer into the side walls and almost overturn its opponent. When this failed, T 2 pulled away, only just escaped Dead Metal, and pushed The Darke Destroyer around, taking one blow that caused it to jump slightly. When cease was called, a split decision put The Darke Destroyer through, prompting some booing from the audience. Winner: The Darke Destroyer Heat Final Gravedigger vs. The Darke Destroyer The heat final featured two robots who were not expected to reach the stage. The two started by circling each other before The Darke Destroyer skirted up the front of Gravedigger. Gravedigger pushed The Darke Destroyer and fired its flipping arm, but The Darke Destroyer was in no position to be flipped over. The Darke Destroyer backed away with Gravedigger attempting to get underneath The Darke Destroyer once more. The Darke Destroyer then scratched Gravedigger with the blade before Gravedigger pushed The Darke Destroyer into Dead Metal, who sliced the front again. The Darke Destroyer escaped, but continued to struggle to impose itself as Gravedigger attempted to get underneath The Darke Destroyer multiple times. Gravedigger finally managed to slide underneath the back of The Darke Destroyer and thrust it through the air, but couldn't flip it onto its back. Dead Metal grabbed hold of The Darke Destroyer's blade, but wasn't close enough to inflict further damage into it with its circular saw, so released it. Gravedigger then angled underneath The Darke Destroyer and edged it towards Shunt. The two continued to jostle near the CPZ before Gravedigger forced The Darke Destroyer back once more. During the push, a spike came up from the arena floor and tossed The Darke Destroyer over. Shunt axed the now immobile Darke Destroyer, while Gravedigger assaulted Sgt. Bash. Dead Metal then came in and cut into The Darke Destroyer's front yet again, before dragging it across the arena. Heat Winner: Gravedigger Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat, a Special Event or Trial took place. For Heat F, it was the third Pinball Warrior run, featuring Eye of Newt. Score: 90 points Trivia *Heat F marked Mortis' poorest performance in its four-year run, losing in the second round of the heat to Gravedigger. *In addition, the battle between T 2 and Vector was the first time the judges intervened against a KO victory. Despite T 2 falling into the pit, it was put through because Vector had been deemed immobile. *During the tour of the pits at the start of the heat, Kane Aston from Team Make Robotics was briefly seen at Sgt. Meikle's workbench. Category:The Third Wars Category:Heats won by a newcomer Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation